A White Knight Who Rescues the Princess
by m.I.d.N.i.G.H.t S.O.r.r.O.w.s
Summary: LJ 1sentence "...It was an exaggerated, yet somehow appropriate portrayal of their relationship and neither of them admitted it nor denied it..." Suzaku x Lelouch, Suzalulu, lemon/lime, language, SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 16


**tItiLe :** A White Knight Who Rescues the Prince(ss)  
**cOmpLEteD : **August 13, 2008

**fAnDoM :** Code Geass  
**pAiRiNg :** Kururugi Suzaku x Lelouch Lamperouge (Suzalulu!!)  
**tHeMe sEt :** Gamma  
**rAtInG :** G to NC-17  
**wArnInGS :** Slash, boy/boy, yaoi, mansex, whatever you call it; cussing; lemon/lime; SPOILERS.  
**sUmMaRy : **Written for LJ's 1sentence community, basically a set of Suzalulu drabbles with some Lelouch and Suzaku!angst mixed in, mostly anime-centric, some OOC and slight AU; some I _love_, some I _hate_, some I wish I never written, but still finished first nonetheless. Enjoy!!

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

He hides the bronze ring attached to his long newly added pocket watch chain; he doesn't want anyone else to know his secret, the inside engraved in fancy cursive script with the words 'I love you'.

**#02 – Hero**

'_Where have all the good men gone/And where are all the gods/__Where's the street-wise Hercules/To fight the rising odds/Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed/__Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need'_; it was an exaggerated, yet somehow appropriate portrayal of their relationship and neither of them admitted it nor denied it.

**#03 – Memory**

"_Suuuuuzuuuuu…what's it like to kiss?" _

**#04 – Box**

Lelouch almost choked in his surprise as Suzaku presented him with a small white box wrapped in a satin red bow; "Happy White Day! I hope you like it!" the brown-haired boy exclaimed happily giving him a peck on the cheek; Lelouch in turn concealed a blush, mumbling softly to himself how could Suzaku distinguish his homemade chocolate from all the others his friend received on Saint Valentine's Day.

**#05 – Run**

Life always felt like a marathon for Lelouch: running from his destiny as a dead prince, racing to get ahead of Cornelia and her fucking Knightmare army as Lord Zero, being chased and tempted by all the dark thoughts that crept inside his soul as the seventeen-year-old student with twice as many tragedies an average person was able to carry; and to him the only time where he could stop and catch his breathe were the afternoons spent with the one person whom he could truly relax around.

**#06 – Hurricane **

He gets jumpy and anxious losing the ability to concentrate on his studies any day he finds Suzaku's seat empty at school, but that day was particularly painful because of the thunder and the lightning and the sheer speed of the winds, and Lelouch can't help but worry wherever he is, whatever he is doing.

**#07 –**** Wings**

"…I envy the birds," Suzaku heard Lelouch mutter as he took the final step onto the Ashford Academy roof, his friend already there leaning against the railing and facing away from him toward the endless blue sky, a flock of doves soaring overhead.

**#08 – Cold**

For someone with such a cold, hardened, practically _inhuman_ exterior, Lelouch was surprisingly very warm and alive the first time Suzaku ventured inside him.

**#09 – Red**

When the emerald-eyed soldier falls to the ground, a pool of blood forming around his torso all in the name of protecting his loved one, Lelouch decides at that moment he is better off dead.

**#10 – Drink **

Lelouch misses the afternoon tea which is always cut short by preparations for escapades of his other persona; sometimes he can't help but go along with the Britannian majority opinion and think, "God damn it, Zero…"

**#11 – Midnight**

As the clock hanging on the wall beside him chimed its final twelfth time Suzaku was suddenly reminded how late it really had gotten so quickly and how he had overstayed his welcome at Lelouch's home, the both of them still in their Ashford uniforms no less; nevertheless he sat immobile on the spacious leather sofa, Lelouch laying on his lap fast asleep, and smiled to himself as he gently stroked the soft coils of raven-colored hair.

**#12 – Temptation**

Suzaku's first weeks at Ashford Academy were undoubtedly the worst: not only were his classmates either afraid to come near him or mocked him in cruel torturous fashions, but he was forced to completely ignore and overlook his closest dearest friend; it was all he could do trying to resist the unshakable urge of running over and pulling Lelouch into a tight embrace, fighting the need lash out at the nearest concrete wall.

**#13 – View **

He keeps a low profile; he hates the limelight; that is until a certain brown-haired Japanese boy came, literally, kicking back into his life.

**#14 – Music**

Over seven years had passed since Suzaku had properly listened to the violet-eyed boy's piano playing and when he finally did he almost dropped his tea cup in breathless adoration, for it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

**#15 – Silk**

Suzaku runs his tongue over milky white skin, smooth and velvety to the touch, one he wouldn't give for the whole fucking world.

**#16 – Cover**

When Suzaku's curiosity got the better of him and he reached toward the large precariously placed suitcase – "What's in here, are you moving?" – Lelouch became suddenly self-conscious, thoughtlessly slapping his hand away and answering back as calmly as he could manage that it wasn't Suzaku's business; it was much too early, too soon to tell him and Lelouch would _never_ tell.

**#17 – Promise**

"_I'll take Japan back for you one day soon Suzaku, so help me; I swear on my mother's grave I'll obliterate Britannia and give back what's yours!!..."_ and for the longest time those words, that promise, was the only reason he was still breathing.

**#18 – Dream**

_His mother's blood…his sister's screams…his friend's tear-streaked face…_Lelouch wakes up and starts his day.

**#19 – Candle**

By the flickering candlelight Suzaku can see his breathless partner moaning softly and gripping the bed sheets like his life depended on it – just holding for a few more fucking seconds – and the glimmer of the thick white liquid covering his hand; he grins lovingly as he licks it off and thinks how good Lelouch can taste.

**#20 – Talent**

Lelouch would rather surrender to Corneila than use his Geass on his dear friend; Suzaku was too good to him, much too special for that.

**#21 – Silence**

The simple turn of the head and the tug of his collar was more adequate than anything he could have ever said at the moment in the classroom, its true meaning only the auburn-haired boy could decipher; it signaled "Let's go", "I'll be on the roof", "It's been a while", and "I've missed you" plus a thousand various additional clues only Suzaku would know.

**#22 – ****Journey**

"You know, the more you do this the more you're going to hurt him in the end…" Lelouch merely blinked at C.C.'s comment and went back to assembling his latest plan; "Haven't you noticed: everything I've done so far has been for him; Suzaku's just stubborn, he'll come around eventually."

**#23 – Fire**

He's in pain and it hurts – oh god, it fucking _hurts_ – and his heart is pounding, _pounding_ in his ears and his body feels like it might overheat, he's so fucking _hot_, but Suzaku is there and he's holding him, _kissing_ him, and soon he feels nothing but the pleasure.

**#24 – Strength **

Suzaku is the noble knight that has always made the best of his situation; Lelouch is the dissatisfied prince who could never live up to him no matter how hard he tried.

**#25 – Mask**

Lelouch thumbed over the sharp metallic helmet in his hands, the symbol of his secret legacy, the one everyone knew him as, the one no one knew him as, and suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he realized that there would always be apart of him that he would have to keep hidden, that the one he cared for the most would never see him for what he truly was: a coward extremist.

**#26 - Ice**

A biting cutting chill ran down his spine, a sense of betrayal, of nerve-wrecking dread, that simply overcame him the moment Mao gleefully chanted "FATHER KILLER!!" to the young man roughly gripping his bandaged arm; he could only stand there dumbfounded for several seconds while silently screaming in his head, _"WHY, SUZAKU, WHY?!"_

**#27 – Fall**

So many times Zero thinks he is about to be captured until C.C. has to step in and evade them both, sparing him of another battle of wits ad brawn with that damned White Knightmare…

**#28**** – ****Forgotten**

Lelouch sometimes wondered when he stopped thinking of Suzaku as a friend and started thinking him as something much closer.

**#29 – Dance **

"Here, put your hand on my waist – that's right, don't be so nervous – now just follow my lead…"

Lelouch glances away from his magazine to find Shirley teaching a reluctant and very flustered Suzaku the waltz for the upcoming Ashford Academy Ball; he is caught between feigning indifference as he normally does, jealousy pulsing every time she makes him stutter, makes him smile.

**#30 – Body **

Suzaku slides another long tanned finger into Lelouch's mouth, his right thumb caressing the pale jaw line; Lelouch sucks them gently, careful not to bite too hard, keeping in tune with Suzaku's heartbeat against his bare back.

**#31 –**** Sacred**

They started off as enemies but as their relationship deepened and they spent more and more time together they became friends; and though the Britannian prince's feelings strengthened at a rate the other could not follow, Lelouch honored that friendship no matter how much it burned inside.

**#32 – Farewells**

"_Please say you'll never forget me…"_

**#33 – World**

The contract of his Geass had plagued him with the price of solidity, a solitary life, a payment he thought nothing about until it was too late for Shirley; now he vowed stronger than he ever had that Suzaku wouldn't end up the same way.

**#34 – Formal **

"You can stop using the 'politeness' when we're alone; it's _Lelouch_," **– **"Heh, can I call you Lulu then?"

**#35 – Fever**

He holds Lelouch's hand at his bedside and gently kisses his warm sweaty forehead goodnight, praying his friend will recover in the morning.

**#36 – Laugh **

He laughs genuinely for the first time in what feels like centuries after Rivalz leaps up behind him and tackles a sobbing blue cat.

**#37 – Lies**

Tucking Nunnally into bed, telling her how sorry he is that he made her worry about him, how the Student Council Meeting ran late again, he realizes no amount of needles he could swallow will ever be enough.

**#38 – Forever**

Even as the world plunged into war after relentless war and his soul was all but ravaged, all he needed was Suzaku's smile to hold onto until the end of time; 'everlasting', 'ceaseless', 'without limit', 'without end': all definitions of his unwavering love, and for the first time Lelouch understood what 'forever' truly meant.

**#39 – ****Overwhelmed**

What hurt most of all was when Suzaku started saying all those things that he had kept bottled up inside: all the criticisms, the insults, the blame of the thousands of casualties he didn't have the gall to know, up to a point where all he wanted to do was just collapse in a fit of 'I'm sorry's and 'Forgive me's.

**#40 – Whisper**

He begs him, whispers frantically, to come in to him, quickly, to close the gap between them, and Suzaku can not refuse a fucking word Lelouch says.

**#41 – Wait**

Lelouch squirmed away a little at first, rationalizing that "Nunnally might hear", but his partner only drove the chaste kisses down his neck and around his collarbone more wildly and grinned wickedly, "Let her listen…"

**#42 – Talk**

He could tell by his long pauses and blushing earnest face, his small smile, Suzaku looks almost as if he's going to cry.

**#43 –**** Search**

Neither of them had any idea that underneath it all the other was looking for them all along: that the valiant and brave White Knightmare pilot was actually the sweet even-tempered Kururugi Suzaku, and that the arrogant unfaltering Lord Zero was in fact the quiet day-dreaming Lelouch Lamperouge.

**#44 – Hope**

He kept playing his most dangerous risky cards first stacking them on the very top of his deck and he doesn't take precautions in the slightest; he doesn't consider taking human beings into the equation, not unlike a war built on sacrifices such as chess board with living moving pawns – this, Suzaku believes, is the weakness and downfall of Zero and he awaits patiently for the day that the masked man will no longer claim innocent lives.

**#45 – Eclipse**

It took much longer than necessary to discover that his feelings for Suzaku greatly overshadowed those he had ever felt toward Shirley; it took twice as long for Suzaku to do the same with Euphemia.

**#46 – Gravity**

To Lelouch, Suzaku was the gravity beneath his feet that kept from straying beyond his boundaries, someone tangible that would never leave, the one constant in his life that he knew would never change.

**#47 –**** Highway**

The roads that brought them together were of anything but noble intentions, yet the closer they became the less it felt as a punishment and the more it felt like fate.

**#48 – Unknown**

When Lelouch accidentally happened to venture into C.C.'s mind, a spectrum of colors whizzed around him, black-and-white shaded memories of a distant past become clear for the first time, unimaginable knowledge of worlds was forced into his brain – all the bad stuff, the sad stuff, all the things he never ever wanted to see – and through it all he could still find Suzaku, curled up into a ball on the ground and more scared and alone than he had ever been in his short life.

**#49 – Lock**

Ever since their separation, Lelouch had kept his feelings locked away, waiting patiently for Suzaku to return with the key.

**#50 – Breathe **

He begins counting the number of times his friend's chest descends up and down, making sure Suzaku was really still alive and with him.


End file.
